


How many people did you invite??

by jackdawsSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, The Doctor Being the Doctor (Doctor Who), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackdawsSpace/pseuds/jackdawsSpace
Summary: Doctor Who texting... what nextI'll probably be doing some prompts, so comment for thatBy the way, this is a work in progress





	1. WHY

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking prompts in the comment section, for those who want to see more!

Doc13--- hey fam, what's up!

YazKahn123--- er Doctor? How many people did you invite?

RyanSinclair--- oh cool doc!! Now we can chat whenever

Doc13--- I know, it's great!! And you'll get to know a bunch of my other friends

OswinFTW--- ... 

The12thDoctor--- Clara? 

Doc13--- oh, yeah sorry about that, the time lines might be confused. Are you at home Clara?

OswinFTW--- Well, no. I'm sort of travelling around in a stolen Tardis with my immortal girlfriend 

The12thDoctor--- You mean... Ashildr??!!

AmyPondWilliams--- What am I witnessing 

Rory_WilliamsButMostlyPond--- Amy did you change my user tag thingy

AmyPondWilliams--- Do you object?

Rory_WilliamsButMostlyPond--- n..no I just... uhm

BillPottsTheGay--- dang I don't know who are, but good controlling your mans 

BillPottsTheGay--- or womans

Rory_WilliamsButMostlyPond--- I'm a man :c my name’s Rory!

BillPottsTheGay--- my name’s bill, so one can’t assume I’m not a lesbian

Doc13--- So... Yaz. How are ya?

YazKahn123--- oh, well I'm okay, and it's better now I'm taking to u 

Doc13--- explain please?

BillPottsTheGay--- Oh doc,a lady guy now are ya

Doc13--- actually I'm a lady girl now..

Doc13--- not that I'm saying I'm a lady girl though! 

BillPottsTheGay--- so as soon as I leave you just turn into a woman! why life!! WHY

DrRiverSong--- hello sweetie! 

DrRiverSong--- Your a woman now?

DrRiverSong--- how interesting...

Doc13--- don't start 

DrRiverSong--- Why ever not sweetie...

YazKahn123--- am I in the middle of something 

Doc13--- no its my wife

YazKahn123--- you're gay? 

Doc13--- no, well I am but not really because I was a man when I married her okay

YazKahn123--- i feel like you have to explain that more

Anonymous2--- I find thus in vastras room

Doc13--- is that you Jenny?

Anonymous2--- yes? are yu the docter 

Doc13--- Yup!! How's the wife eh?

Anonymous2--- she is fine and not flurting with other 'apes'

Doc13--- oh good, she finally took the hint

Anonymous2--- how do I change the name

Doc13--- I'll sonic it!

Anonymous2's name changed to JennyFlint

JennyFlint--- oh thank yu 

Anonymous1--- Jenny dear? 

Anonymous1--- Could you bring me some tea?

JennyFlint--- get it yurself ya daft lizard. 

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢


	2. I hate everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more shot for the gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take the gays, gays.

BillPottsTheGay--- awaken gays

YazKahn123---woken 

Doc13--- i dont sleep fuckers. 

BillPottsTheGay--- heloooo laaadies

HeyMissy--- queen of evil reporting for duty

HeyMissy--- the fuck is this then

BillPottsTheGay--- your worst nightmare

BillPottsTheGay--- if youre a man

HeyMissy--- ew

HeyMissy--- I'm offended at the insinuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anymore, i am floating in the void.


End file.
